


Happy Birthday to... Me...

by im_the_hero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad, asking for blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So today is Fred and George's birthday.</p><p>I think George would let himself lose track of days just so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of not having his twin with him on the day of their birth. But I tried to put a happy spin on it! And make it cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to... Me...

George didn't realize what day it was. His days blurred together anymore. Neville was around most days; working, keeping company, snogging when it slowed down. His life had just began to brighten up. It had been over a year, the shop was picking up again. George was happy.

When he woke up this morning, he felt it in his bones that he should just go back to bed. But someone was in his kitchen cooking breakfast, and it smelled too wonderful to sleep through. He decided a quick shower was in order and dragged out a nice outfit to wear to work. His gut told him to go back to bed, but at the same time it demanded food. 

George thought it might be Neville cooking, but that usually didn't end well. Cooking, for Neville, was as awful as potions was. He could only manage if he had another set of hands. Granted, he got better as he helped around the shop, but he was still a tad clumsy. George smiled as he pulled his trousers up. He was lucky to have sweet little Neville, who wanted to help everyone he could.

George finally stepped out of his room, the smell of bacon and biscuits strong. George suppressed his stomach from growling too loud. He rounded to corner and was... well... Shocked.

His mum was cooking, Neville setting the table, Ron placing boxes on the windowsill; Bill, Charlie, and Percy sitting with cups of coffee in front of them, Ginny took two plates stacked high of pancakes to the table, his dad and Harry were reading The Prophet, and Fleur and Angelina were conversing. Angelina looked almost ready to collapse, (she had Fred II early this morning) who was sleeping in her arms, as Victore ran around making loud noises.

"What's all this?" George asked with a laugh. "Whose party?"

They all just now noticed him. Victore yelled "Surprise!" and ran to hug George's leg. He picked her up to giver her a proper hug.

"Surprise? What for?"

Molly looked at him and put her hands on her hips. "You know very well what for. It's your birthday deary." She kissed his cheek. "Go have a seat, almost done with the bacon."

George scratched his head. "You lot think you're funny. 'Snot my birthday."

Neville laughed. "Is so. April first, right?"

George looked at the calender. Sure enough, it was April first. Their birthday. George sat Victore down, and she squealed.

"George?" Arthur said, standing up. "Son are you alright?" George shook his head. "Need to go to Mungo's? Be honest."

George felt tears stinging his eyes. His chest felt tight. His ear, well, where he used to have an ear, ached. They rang loudly and he felt the room spin.

Percy stepped up to George. "Come sit down. Need a drink? Dad get a glass of water."

George shoved Percy's hand away.

Fred.

How could he have forgotten?

"Neville." George's voice cracked. "Can you-" He couldn't. He looked at his lover helplessly, and he seemed to have understood.

"We'll be back in a moment, Mrs. Weasley." Neville grabbed George's elbow and 'crack'd away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was warm. George was sweating, sobbing into Neville's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Neville cooed in his ear. "I love you. We're okay... You're okay... Everything will be fine."

It took awhile. Neville's arms around him, strong and sure. George calmed down, pulling himself away from Neville's shoulder. He looked at the headstone. Fred's headstone.

 _ **Mischief**_ it said below Fred's name, all curly and pretty. George sniffled.

"Can I talk to him a moment?" George asked. "Alone?"

Neville kissed his cheek. "Okay. Holler when you're done. I'm going to go work on some flowers."

George sat down. The ground was wet. "So Angelina had the baby." he began. "Looks just like you... Like us..." Pause. "He's perfect. All small and cute..."

"Did I tell you Neville and I are dating?" George asked the headstone. "Almost six months. He's great. Takes good care of me and is a natural around the shop. His ears get red when he's angry, like yours do. He's wonderful. Absolutely stunning... I know what you're thinking-"Better put a ring on that bloke."-but I'm scared. I've never done this before."

It was silent. The wind blew across the field, blowing leaves and such. 

"I miss you... Every day. Some days more than others. It's hard, but I manage." A hot tear fell. "I wish you were here. I feel so lost sometimes." He took a shuddering breath. "Some times, it's hard to even get out of bed. I have days when I can't eat, or can't keep it down." A deep breath. "But then I think, _What would Fred say if he could see you?_ Then I say to myself: _Fred can see me. And I can guarantee he's not bloody happy._ " A strangled laugh. "I'll see you soon, someday. Just wait for me... I love you Fred. I miss you so much."

George sat a while longer. When he stood he cleared grass from the head stone and kissed it. He walked to Neville, who was clearing weeds from Collin's plot.

"You done?" Neville asked. George nodded. "Okay. Just a moment." Neville finished clearing the weeds and tossed them in a bin beneath a tree. "Okay, one more thing."

Neville walked over to Fred, kneeling in front of the headstone.

"Hey there mate." Neville began. "See you're staying fit and all. Don't loose that nice figure you have, you'll regret it." His tone was light. George laughed.

"Okay, so I have a question for you." Neville took a deep breath. "You're George's twin brother. His best friend. I've not asked Mr. Weasley, but I think this is just as good if not better." Neville wiped his hands on his trousers. "Alright. Here goes. I want to ask you, if I can marry George... I love him, and wouldn't dream of asking without checking with you first." Neville sighed. "I just think he's the best guy in the world, and can't imagine being without him. It's like, uh, cake. It's good by itself, but taste better with ice cream. I feel like he just makes me better... So, please. May I marry George?"

It was quiet. George stood a few feet behind Neville, stunned. And happy.

"Neville?" George's voice was tight with emotion. "Neville. That's so- it's sweet. I-"

"What would he say?" Neville asked. "I know he can hear us, but not reply. What would he say?"

George licked his lips. "I think, that, he would commend you on your approach. And threaten you a little. Make a joke. I know in my heart he'd bless it."

Neville stood, dusting off his knees. "I didn't think it would be right to not ask him. He's you're best mate. 's only proper and what not."

George kissed him. "What about me? Gonna ask me what I think?"

A smile and small laugh left Neville. "No, I still have to ask Arthur."

"Got a ring?" 

"Of course."

"With you?"

"Back at your flat."

"Is it my present?"

"I'm not obligated to say."

Another kiss. "It better be damn shiny. And, please don't be offended, I want his name engraved on it with yours."

A raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you're the two blokes I love most in the world." George kissed Neville's nose. "I'm hungry now. Better get back before Ronnie-Kins eats it all."

"Okay, yea, one moment." Neville turned back to Fred. "Happy birthday mate."

George hugged Neville close. "Happy birthday Gred. I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bonus**

"Oh George deary are you okay?" Molly crushed her son in a hug. Her eyes were red and her face tear stained. "I'm so sorry, I really am."

George laughed. "Honestly woman. And you call yourself our mother?" He hugged her back. "Yes mum, I'm okay... I just needed to see Fred."

"Oh... Well, I'm sure you're hungry. I made your favorites, and got that peach jam you like." Molly kissed his cheek again and shooed him to the table.

Ginny told about the Harpies, Percy told of Oliver with Puddlemere, Harry told of Teddy, who was spending the day with Andromeda. George held Fred II and lavished attention on him.

He opened presents, held Fred II, and had a great time. Later he'd put some of the presents in Fred's room, because he still felt like it was important to do.

"Neville, what did you get your boyfriend?" Ron asked. 

Neville smirked. "Glad you asked."

George blushed. "Here mum. Hold Freddy."

Neville held George's left hand. "You ready for your best birthday present ever?"

George laughed. "Yes, you tosser. Get on with it."

Neville slid off the bench, down to a knee.

"I love you." He began. "You're brilliant, funny, creative. You keep me on my toes, and I'm never bored. You saw me when no one else did, and had my back countless time growing up. And I want to grow old with you. If you'll let me." He took a deep breath. "Will you, please, marry me?"

George's smile was huge, and his "Yes" was quiet and breathless. George knew it was coming. It was so-heartfelt, and pure, but it stilled shocked him.

Molly cried, as did Fleur. Ginny yelled a loud "YAS" and every one else clapped and hollered, as though Gryffindor had won house cup.

They kissed, and kept it simple for the sake of Molly.

"Next week we'll talk about setting a date." She said, voice bright and eyes teary. Every one laughed.

**End**


End file.
